Failed Attempt at Jealousy
by Radical.2
Summary: After an almost-kiss from James, Lily attempts to make him jealous...with Remus.


"Remus!" called Lily.

She was in the library, but after this morning it was desperatate and mad to even think of such a trivial thing as studying.

She was already done anyway. She just needed something to pretend to do while mulling over James' idiocy.

Her mind once again flashed back to that eventful morning:

Lily ran in the common room after breakfast; she had left her Herbology textbook on a table while studying last night.

She was running late.

Literally, running.

Snatching the book off the table, she saw a familiar wizard asleep on a couch near the table.

She remembered how James and his friends had stayed up late last night, but this was a bit far.

Feeling a bit impulsive, she did the first thing that came to mind.

Lily chucked her Herbology book as hard as she could at his head and yelled, "Potter!"

"Ow!" he cried, "What was that?"

He looked up and saw her standing there, watching him.

She even tried to smile, a hopeless try at forgiveness for her rudeness.

"Did I miss breakfast?"

James asked this as he stood up and walked over to Lily, standing right in front of her.

He was a bit too close for comfort.

"Yeah. I got you a...muffin," she improvised wildly.

This kindness stuff was hard.

Well, just with Potter.

It was easier if they were at least semi-nice back.

James was semi-evil.

Okay, he wasn't that bad.

Usually.

"So...where is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her muffinless hands.

Why had she said that?

She internally groaned.

"What's that?" she pointed behind James.

He actually looked; he fell for the oldest trick in the book.

She coughed twice, muttering a summoning spell in between coughs.

"Are you okay? You aren't sick, are you?" he asked.

Was he worried?

"No, Potter! I'm not- what are you doing?"

James held a hand to her forehead.

"You have a fever," he informed her.

"I do not. It's probably just heat radiation from your fat head! And take your stupid muffin!"

As she turned around to leave, the flying muffin whacked him in the head, hard enough to make him lose his balance.

"You forgot your book!" called James.

He sounded irritated.

"Fine."

She angrily spun around, just to see that he was right behind her.

They both fell to the floor, next to each other.

He weakly handed her her book back.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Why wasn't he standing up?

More importantly, why wasn't she?

James took a bite of his muffin.

"I like blueberry muffins," he noted.

"We have classes now," she reminded him.

"And..."

He looked directly at her.

Were they about to kiss?

"So..." started Lily, before she was rudely interrupted.

James just got up and left.

Without a single word.

Or a thanks for the muffin.

Not semi-evil.

Semi-extremely evil now.

*End of flashback*

Remus came over to her, saying, "What did he do now?"

How did he always know?

"Who's he?" she asked.

She was pretty sure that she knew.

Okay, she was positive.

"You know. The He. James. Prongs. Potter. What'd he do?"

She quickly explained The Muffin/Book Incident to him.

Yes, of course it needs capital letters!

"Maybe he didn't want to be late for class," suggested Remus.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I didn't call you over here to get more excuses on Potter's behalf."

"Then why..." he started to say.

"Is James here? In the library?" she demanded.

"Over by the restricted section. Why..." he trailed off again.

Were the Marauders always doing something against the rules?

Perhaps they were trying to set a world record.

"What is it with you and your 'why's? Come on!"

Lily half dragged him over to where James supposedly was, right by the entrance to the restricted section.

"He'll be out any minute," explained Remus.

She didn't even want to know why James was in there.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What? Why-"

She felt a bit sorry for Remus at that moment.

She pushed him against a bookcase, holding him there.

She practically attacked him.

Lily pressed her lips against his, watching out of the corner of her eye for James to come.

After ten seconds or so, she let him go.

"What was that? Why-oh. You're trying to make him-"

"Yes, I'm trying to make him jealous! Just kiss me or something! Here, hold my hand and look at me!" she snatched his hand. " You can't look afraid!" she exclaimed.

James wasn't here, but she didn't care.

Releasing her anger at James on Remus, she leaned in and kissed him strongly.

Lily was considering entering the restricted section and telling James that she liked him when she heard a familiar laugh.

James was behind her.

He was bent over, clutching his stomach. He laughed hysterically while Lily glared and Remus looked a bit frightened.

"Wow, Lily! I can't believe that you like me so much that you'd snog that-"

"Excuse me," interrupted Remus as he blushed furiously, "I'm not that bad of a-"

Lily interrupted, "Remus isn't that bad at snogging, actually, Potter. You, on the other hand-"

"Excuse me, now? very good! Heavenly! Want me to prove it?"

"Fine!" she shouted.

Electricity was practically cracking in the air when she leaned in.

She kissed him.

He was way, way better than Remus.

Finally.

At long last.

They took a break only long enough for James to say to Remus, "You can go now!"

A while later, they were studying together where she had been before.

Lily thought, he's very good at proving his point.

He would make a good lawyer.

Very good.

**A/N- I was kind of bored and just decided to write this; it was kind of fun.**

**Review?**


End file.
